The Invisible Truth
by JaneMiddleEarth
Summary: Arthur dies on Merlin's arms... Over a thousand of years, Merlin still waits for his arrival... for his friend's arrival


NOTES: I DON'T OWN MERLIN. BBC DOES.

This is my first fanfic I have ever written and I hope you will find it fascinating if you're of course Merthur fan. ^^

Sorry if you find some horrible, unforgivable mistakes because my english vocabulary and grammar are not that rich. Sorry if you find some parts of my fanfic lame or cheesy I don't know depending on you. I did my best. :) I have changed some things but not completely.

Merlin was holding Arthur into his arms.

He knew they're not going to make it to Avalon, to save his beloved not only King but also his friend's life.

He wanted to believe that everything was going to be alright.

He wanted to save Arthur's life, to take him back to his wife who he truly loved, to his castle, to his soft, warm bed so that he could wake him up every day after that day on, make him his daily breakfast, tidy his room as Arthur would complain about his uselessness, about making everything wrong, help him dress up, clean his boots, prepare the horses, feed them, give them water, do every single task he was asigned to do by Arthur as his servant.

But deep down he knew that he was not going to finish any of these work again for Arthur, at least.

Not rescuing him from any obstacle again, not hearing his angry voice as Arthur would yell out loud his name, not seeing his face, his bright blue eyes as Merlin was going to see them closed in a few minutes and never again opened.

Merlin started feeling tears all over his eyes, still holding Arthur into his arms.

He didn't want to let him go, not even a second. Arthur murmured something which Merlin didn't understand.

Arthur took a deep breath as his eyes had tears in them ready to fall down, from his cheeks to his silver armor full of Merlin's tears who he let himself cry.

"Listen to me... What you have done, I see it now, for me, for Camelot all these years beside me."

He took another deep breath and continued as it was painful for him

"Without you, I would be literally nothing, I would have been dead for many years now if it wasn't you... you made me who I am today, a respectful admired King."

Merlin stopped him, still crying.

"Please... don't do this, please.. stop talking"

Arthur smiled as he heard these words.

He smiled at Merlin for who he was, a man who doesn't listen, who never does as he was told.

"Please.. I have to say what I want to say. Please.. Merlin, for the last time: do as what you're told. What I am about to say, is something that I haven't said before especially to you. Thank you..for everything you have done, even the stupid things. And do me a favor, all I ask is to do me a favor"

Merlin nodded immediately after Arthur asked him to do for him a favor.

Arthur took another deep breath

"I just don't want you to change... I want you to be you, as you always were, a dollop head but still the bravest man I have ever known."

When Arthur said these words to Merlin, he smiled at him as he let a tear to be shed.

Merlin saw his friend closing his eyes. As they were closed, Merlin was yelling loudly his name as he didn't want to accept the fact that he was holding Arthur's dead body.

Desperately, he called The Great Dragon while he was trying to stand still, not yet ready to accept Arthur's death.

The Great Dragon landed in front of him after a few minutes he called him to come.

He landed loudly as he let his long legs with sharp claws touch the ground.

Merlin didn't let a second to pass after The Great Dragon came and asked him to take them to Avalon.

As Merlin's A Dragon Lord, The Great Dragon couldn't decline his request.

He flew to Avalon as fast as he could.

When The Great Dragon landed in Avalon, Merlin took Arthur into his arms and he started walking towards the lake.

The Great Dragon watching him trying to save Arthur's life, Merlin knew that there was nothing he could do but he wanted to give a try, he didn't want to loose hope where hope wasn't with him, stopped and said

"There is nothing you can do to change it"

"I've failed"

"No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass"

said wisely the The Great Dragon with concern for his Friend.

Merlin still couldn't accept his friend's death. He started crying as he said, like someone stabbed him in his heart.

"I can't loose him"

then he said more loudly as he sounded determined

"HE IS MY FRIEND"

"Though no man, no matter how great, can know his destiny, some lives have been foretold, Merlin."

He paused for a while and then continued concered about his friend

"Arthur is not just a king. He is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's need is greatest, Arthur will rise again. It has been a privilege to have known you, young Warlock. The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men"

Right when he finished his sentence, he looked at Merlin's eyes as he was saying a goodbye and then he flew away as it was the last time he saw Merlin.

Merlin was looking at The Great Dragon until he couldn't see him anymore.

He knew he said goodbye, he wanted to say it too but somehow he couldn't, he didn't have the strenght to say it.

He was just staring at him flying away for the last time as he was thinking about his last words to him. When The Great Dragon was out of his sight, he let go Arthur of his arms.

He approached the lake slowly with Excalibur on his hands.

He looked for a while at the calm lake and then with all his strenght that it was left of, he threw the sword into the bottom of the lake and he wanted to see it next time on Arthur's hands fighting enemies when he finally rises.

Merlin knew the next thing he had to do was the toughest for him, the most difficult for him. He made a raft, the same he made for Lancelot. Even though they were both his friends, he didn't feel the same way when was going to burn Arthur as he felt doing it to Lancelot.

He was going to burn his friend, his King, the greatest King that Camelot has ever had or will ever have in the future.

He landed Arthur's dead body carefully on the raft. He still couldn't accept his death. He cried for another time and then he promised to himself that it was the last time he would cry for him.

He looked at him for the last time, he looked his blond hair as the sunlight was dancing on them, he looked at his closed eyes and wished he could see them for one more last time, he looked at his armor and wished he was in his room polishing his armor.

He wished he could go back at the first day he moved in to Camelot, the first day on being his servant.

But he knew that all these was in the past and the only thing he could do from now on is to remember all these memories he had with hi and smile that it happened. Then he decided that it was time he let him go.

"In sibbe gerest"

said Merlin and the raft started moving towards. He couldn't do it. He couldn't say the words that would burn him.

He still couldn't accept but he thought it was time he accepted it.

He didn't say the words loud, he said them silently so that he wouldn't hear them. Then he watched his FRIEND burning some meters ahead of him.

"Goodbye,My...friend..."

Merlin learnt that Gwen is now the only responsible for the future of Camelot.

He wish he was with her, helping her, giving her advice, comfronting her.

But he couldn't because He didn't anymore to go back to Camelot. He had to wait for his arrival. He let them all believe that he died with Arthur.

Only Gaius knew that he was alive. He's the one who tells him the news, what's going on in the Camelot, in the castle.

Merlin found a small house in the forest nearby a small lake where he's been living for many years after Arthur's death, so many years that Gaius died from old age, also Gwen Died too, as all the Kings and Queens after her. Merlin's an immortal. It was a curse for him this gift.

He has to face all those years, thousands of years alone, watching his friends die from old age and not having the chance to meet them after Arthur's death.

He watched them, he saw them laugh, Ser Lion and Ser Percival fighting enemies and Merlin helping them without being exposed. It helped him a lot. He felt like old days for a little but not the exact same because Arthur was not there to protect him for the thousand time.

When he ended up having burried all of his friends. He was alone, but he promised he would wait. He saw the Arthur's history passing over the ages of the world, he saw how Arthur is still admired. He never revealed his secret again to anyone.

He didn't want to. He would reveal it when the time was right and the time wasn't right yet. He lived a thousand of years which brings us to the present...and he is still waiting even though he tries many times in the past to make his arrival faster but he failed because he knew that destiny would bring Arthur to him as it did the first time.

Merlin may have forgotten Gwen's face.

May have forgotten Gaius's voice.

May have forgotten Ser Lion's or Ser Percival's fighting skills.

But he will never forget Arthur, The Greatest King ever lived and that he's glad and proud being his servant.

He wouldn't change anything. He's proud having served King Arthur, he beloved friend...


End file.
